Lets See How They Do
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: What would you do if you were locked in a crazy building, that tortured you. Would you fight back? Scream? Or ask stupid quiestions?


**Grim: WELCOME TO THE NEW STORY EVERYONE!**

**Broken: BITCH!**

**Grim: *screams and runs***

**Sou: *sighs* Hello everyone. Like Grim said, welcome to the new story. She is sorry that she's doing it, but**

**Grim: *runs by with Broken close behind* IT WOULDN'T LEAVE MY BRAIN!**

**Sou: What she said. Anyways, if you want, you can submit your OC.**

**Broken: *stops running* Forget it man... If you wanna submit your OC, please know that this is kinda a torture story.**

**Sou: Yes, it is. Which is why I won't be in it.**

**Grim: Wuss. **

**Sou: *sad face***

**Broken: And here we go with the mean comment from Grim.**

**Grim: *shrugs* Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**Broken: Heads up: It's gonna be in Grim's P.O.V for now... or until she decides someone else should have the spotlight.**

* * *

**Grim's P.O.V**

I open my eyes, only to see gray, metal walls. Where's Broken? Why am I in here? Standing up, I notice a bathroom, a bookshelf, a small glass container, and a closet. I sigh, and walk over to closed door. It's not open. Must be locked. Not for long! Trying to change my fist into a hammer, doesn't get me anywhere. For some reason, I'm not able to. I try to switch my vision, but that doesn't work either. What's going on? Sighing more, I go back to my bed, staring up at the gray ceiling.

About an hour later, the door open. Walking into the room, is a blue cat. He's wearing a white lab coat, white pants, and gray boots. He has blue eyes, and black hair that kinda like mine. It's spiked, but only at the bottom.

"Ms. Ruin," he speaks, walking towards me. "Come with me."

"Where to?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Just follow me." he replies, his voice filling with anger.

"No!" I tell him, not moving. Before I know it, he's digging his claws into the bottom of my arm. Painfully, I stand up, and follow him out. This still doesn't make since. Why am I feeling pain? I sigh quickly, as I try to remember last night. It's all a black blur. The last thing I remember, was walking home with Broken after a party. But, it wasn't in Happy Tree Town. I don't ever remember going back home. These people better hope that me being non-infected is forever, or else I'm killing everyone in this building.

After a while of walking, we finally stop. The cat takes his claws out of my arm, and pushes me into a white room. There, a mouse and dog throw me into a small cage. Before I can say anything, or make a threat, they leave. The room soon fills with freezing water, worse than taking a cold bath. This feels like it's been in the freezer, but it's not completely frozen. Maybe a few steps away. It only takes a few seconds for the water to touch my tail, putting out the flames on it. It stings a little. I wrap my tail around my legs, and curl into a ball. I refuse to lay down.

The water is soon up to the middle of my body, already making me shakes. I look around, and see the three watching me through a window. I glare at them a little, but my mind starts wondering towards other things, such as Broken. What happened to him? What about my friends? Is everyone okay? Are they in this hell hole with me? I hope their treatment is better if they are.

I'm soon submerged in water, the fire on my ears already put out. I'm still shaking, as my lungs beg for more air. I soon lay down, my body floating a little. Seconds turning into minutes, I can feel myself slipping away. If this is it, I wish I would've done more things in my life. Such as blow up more buildings. If I had done that, maybe I would've gotten these guys, and I wouldn't be in this situation. Having no more hope for living, I let out the last bit of air I was holding in. When that happens, the water drains. So wait... if I had let out my breath a long time ago, they would've drained the water? WHAT ASSHOLES!

"Come on out, Ms. Ruin." the cat speaks, gently pulling me out. Oh sure. Now you wanna be gentle.

"Get off me!" I hiss, once I'm standing up. He sighs, and leads me back to my room. As we walk, I get a glimpse of his name tag. Dr. X.

"Here you go." he speaks, once we get to my room. He hands me a warm blanket and actually smiles a little. Sick bastard!

"You can go outside in an hour." he tells me, before leaving. I wrap the blanket around me, and go to my bed, laying down. I start dozing off, the last thing I see only being the gray walls.

When I wake up, Dr. X is shaking me.

"Ms. Ruin. Wake up. Time to go outside." he tells me. So badly I want to punch him in the face, and break his nose. If I was infected, I would break his skull, and be GONE.

"Five more minutes." is all I can say without freaking out on him. Without warning, he picks me up, and drops me on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I scream at him. He only glares at me, before pointing towards the door. I sigh, and walk out, him close behind.

"I don't see why you insist on arguing, Ms. Ruin." he speaks. Something inside me snaps, as I whip around, and glare at him.

"MY NAME IS GRIM, YOU BITCH!" I snap. He stops dead in his tracks, and stares at me shocked. Before I have to suffer any more, I start walking, and head out the door, leaving him there in silence.

**Grim: THERE WE GO!**

**Broken: YOU KNOW THE INFO TO ADD YOUR OC!**

**Grim: AND EVEN ADD THE HISTORY!**

**Sou: Goodbye everyone. *waves***


End file.
